


Stain the Dress Whiter: Rukia Wrecked

by Kinky_no_Kyoukai



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, POV Male Character, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 19:29:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3261686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinky_no_Kyoukai/pseuds/Kinky_no_Kyoukai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your wedding to the former miss Kuchiki was abrupt and over quick, but the night following was anything but. Rukia was anything but the innocent schoolgirl she'd been when you met, and you're indirectly to blame. Kind of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stain the Dress Whiter: Rukia Wrecked

“You're gonna owe me for indulging in this little fetish of yours.”

You look up from the armchair you've been resting in for the past half hour. Earlier, you and your wife had checked into your booked hotel suite. You're more exhausted than you should be. She'd refused to be carried bridal style up to the room on the fourth floor, not wanting to partake in something so cliche.

You raise an eyebrow, “I just had to carry my wife up three flights of stairs on my wedding night, piggyback. I'm pretty sure I deserve some compensation.”

Rukia Kuchiki (formerly Kuchiki, you think with a smile) places her hands on her hips, in ironically the most stereotypical fashion imaginable. To make up for her childishness, she'd promised to indulge you in a bit of you cosplay fetish, and stood mostly bare other than a few key articles of clothing to drive you wild.

Her attire, all white-laced, started with the choker around her neck, taking the place of the red one given to her by her brother she usually wore. On her hands were a pair of single finger gloves, the kind that only covered the middle finger, then ran from her wrists back to her elbows. A stockingless garter-belt framed out her crotch, shaved so smooth she had to have just done it in the bathroom. The belts were attached to the garters around her thighs, but without the stockings they weren't what one would consider taut, the elastic only able to keep them so still over Rukia's slim legs.

“Did you want to bring me up here in the elevator? That may be the least romantic thing I've ever heard from you.”

You fail to comment on having never said that, nor on the romantic qualities of a piggyback ride. “Your dress was in my face. I couldn't see. I guess a couple on their wedding night falling down a flight of stairs to their death would seem romantic to some, at least until word got out that I'd apparently been attempting some kind of wrestling move on you at the time.”

“Would you,” Rukia stepped to the edge of the chair, “shut,” raised her right leg, “UP”?!

Rukia's foot doesn't so much drop onto the crotch of your dress pants as much as it slides roughly against it, drawing out a sound from you between a yelp and a moan at the sudden action. Giggling in her small win, she begins pressing down hard, rubbing her sole up and down the front of your pants. Even with the fabric between you, the effect is instantaneous, as you lose yourself to the feeling and stare at the ceiling.

You'd been with Rukia for almost a year and a half now, and when you'd proposed to her last month she'd been eager to plan the ceremony as soon as possible, so eager that she's failed to properly respond with a “yes” at the time. You'd like to think it was her deep, unflinching desire to be with you for the rest of you life, but realistically you knew it was because neither of you had touched each other since day one. Sure, there was plenty of cuddling and make-out sessions, but pants never left the equation, and Rukia was VERY eager to change that tonight.

Rukia is clearly out of her element here, though, as it starts to feel awkward as she gets more sloppy. Looking down you realize she's attempting to unzip your unbuttoned pants with her toes.

“Just...give me a second”. Her face red, cheeks puffed out in determination, you take pity on her and reach down to pull them off for her, as this is clearly going nowhere soon.

“Ah, wait! I can-”! She suddenly loses her balance on her left leg, and you manage to catch her by the wrists before as she falls forward and face-plants...right into your crotch.

“You, uh...you okay”? You know your doing a terrible job of hiding the laugh you're holding in. Rukia doesn't respond, and instead you hear (and feel) her take a big whiff of the front of you boxers, followed by a shaky sigh, nuzzling her face against your crotch.

“Uh....wow.”

She looks up quickly, face blank before she suddenly frowns. “Do you have any idea how much you owe me here”?

Ah, it's one of her rants.

“Carrying me up the stairs doesn't even scratch the surface! I finally find a guy I wanna do it with, and what does he do? He decides to wait for marriage! Like it's 19-friggn'-50! Tell me, how do you think a girl deals with that much sexual tension for that long”?

“Lots of porn”?

“That's right, a lot of it! Good guess! And when you spend over a year having to 'relieve' yourself with shitty porn even though you have a boyfriend at arms reach on an almost daily basis, you end up finding yourself watching some kinky shit. And you might find yourself getting into that kinky shit. So, I don't want to hear a word out of you when I do some of that kinky shit tonight, because you're the one responsible for me losing my innocent little vanilla fantasies in the first place”!

“Yes ma'am, thank you ma'am”, you say, wide-eyed.

“Don't call me ma'am, that's weird.” Rukia suddenly pulls down your boxers, and as your cock pops out and bops her in the nose, she get a look on her face that says she's won the jackpot.

You don't consider yourself particularly big. By eye, you guess around 6 inches, and have never really stared at any dicks long enough to know where you fall on average girth. What Rukia seems interested in isn't the size, though, but the tip.

“Uncircumcised, mmmmmm...” she moans out like a girl in some cheesy Brazzers shoot, rubbing her index finger around the tip. Man, is this really just from a year of porn? You think back to all the times she took over 10 minutes to come to the door when you picked her up for a date.

…How often did she watch that stuff?

Rukia is in her own world entirely, as she suddenly slides her lace covered middle finger underneath the foreskin of your dick, and slowly begins sliding it around the tip in a circle. The effect is immediate, the thought of trying this yourself having never once crossed your mind. Her finger scratches around like it's searching for something, and with a frown she pulls her finger out, glaring at it, clean as a whistle.

“I guess you are the kind of guy who would keep it clean under there, huh”?

“Y...yeah? Is that....were you hoping otherwise”?

She growls, and looks like she's about to say something, but then pauses. With an evil smile flashing on her face, she pinches your foreskin together at the tip of your dick, before suddenly caressing your balls with her right hand and assaulting the side of your cock with her tongue.

You put your hands on her head after letting out a moan, the attack coming out of nowhere. Rukia is slobbering all over your dick, even slightly grazing you with her teeth, licking side-to-side as your sack is literally putty in her hand. She pops a ball into her mouth, sucking on it while her right hand moves up and begins gently scratching the underside of your dick with her lacey covered middle finger. When she suddenly moves her head down to give a Single. Slow. Hard lick to your taint, you come undone, Rukia quickly moving her right hand up to meet her left, stretching your foreskin up and over your tip as you cum.

It's an alien feeling, and as a result you don't release as much as you usually do, but not a drop escapes over the tips or Rukia's two pointer fingers. You don't look down, but you can feel that your foreskin is ballooned out, the tip of your cock surrounded by a pool of hot cum.

Rukia is breathing heavily as she keeps it pinched with her left fingers, her right pointer diving in this time to once again play around under the stretch of skin. As she pulls out, the ropy string of jizz follows the tip of her finger as she rubs it on the tip of her tongue, a look of euphoria crossing her face. She grabs on to either side of your foreskin and slowly drags it down to uncover your cock-head, the built up cum spilling out to cover your member and balls.

Rukia ravenously assaults your crotch once again, licking every bit up like vanilla dripping out of a quickly melting ice cream bar, catching the cum before it slid down your side onto the chair.

You'd been speechless for a while now, but you had to speak up, even if it was just in an off-hand dazed response to what had just occurred. “That, uh....must have been some crazy porYYYYYOUCH”!

As soon as you'd opened up your mouth and begun with your sarcastic tone, Rukia had moved her mouth to your semi-soft cock and given it a light, but very noticeable, nibble along it's length.

Rukia looks up like she'd just won some kind of bet. “Thought I told you not to say a word about the kinky shit”?

It didn't actually hurt, and your clearly not actually angry, but you make a show of it anyways. You stand up fast, knocking Rukia back onto her butt, before kicking off your pants the rest of the way and throwing your shirt across the room. You're a strong guy, and Rukia is a small girl, so even when she lets out a very real yelp as you pick her up and lift her straight into the air, swing her legs around your shoulders, and bringing her cunt up to your mouth, it really takes very little effort at all.

“Put me down, what the hell are you doing”?

“You seemed happy enough when I was giving you a piggyback ride up here earlier, why not let you enjoy yourself again”?

She let out what could only be described as a “guffaw”.

“How is this a piggyback ride? And no, I don't think this is the time”!

“Oh come on, how different can it be doing it backwards”? You move your hands from the sides of her thighs to her buttocks and pull her in, latching on to her labia and begin to give her slow licks up and down the side.

“NNNNGH, stop! StopstopstopSTOPSTOP!”

Rukia is pulling your hair as she kicks frantically at your back with her feet, unable to focus on any one spot as her upper body flails back and forth, eventually finding herself hunched over with her chest resting on the top of you're head, tits nuzzling against the back.

“S-s-stop, I can't....I CAN'T...”! Rukia had never been touched by anyone down there before, much less been eaten out, much less in such an unorthodox position as this. You finally latch onto her clit, and wrap your left arm across both of her ass checks, bringing your right hand up to her hood.

“I wonder if I can pull off a similar trick here. What do you think, Rukia?”

“Wha...what are you...whhhOOOAH...” She jolts back up and pushes back, looking down at her mound. You're pushing your pinky up against the hood of her clit, seeing if you can nudge it a bit underneath.

“You're not supposed to do that! That's some anime porno shit!”

“Oh”? You pull back, and raise an eyebrow at her. “How would you know that”?

“......-ed it u-....”

“Hmmmm, couldn't make that out.” You continue trying to probe.

“I looked it up, you ass”!

“What could possibly make you think to look into something like that”?

“Because I read those god damn anime porn comics”! She's flushed with embarrassment, absolutely livid.

“Oh, yeah, I know. You do a terrible job of hiding those Mandarake packages that come in the mail. They have itemized lists on the front, you know”.

Rukia is flabbergasted. “You...YOU SON OF A BITCH”! She starts beating on your head with her fists.

Well, if I'm already a son of a bitch anyways!

You throw Rukia down onto the bed from her 6 foot seat, watching her yelp as she bounces once, twice, three times before the mattress settles.

Before she blurt out another word, you crawl over to her and catch her mouth with your lips. It's the first time you've kissed since she said “I do”, and she's caught off guard. While she's lost in the session, you reach over to your wallet on the nightstand, pulling out a red wrapper.

She breaks the kiss when she notices you rummaging around around your crotch, bumping into her knee in the process.

“Are you...are you jacking off right now”? She looks around your side, a bewildered look on her face, only to see you've just finished pulling down a condom over your dick.

“A condom? What exactly is it about a horny girl with a semen fetish that makes you think she was gonna ask you to put on a condom? Take that thing off and get in me already.” She throws her best attempt at a sultry “come hither” look on her face, but all it does is cement the fact that she's a porn addicted virgin.

“You said it up front, right? You're indulging me. Now let's get this show on the road”! You grab her ankles and throw them over your shoulders. You lock your fingers around hers and shove her arms up over her head, effectively pinning her in a way she had no way of escaping from, not that she would.

Rukia was slurring out her words as quickly as she could, wide-eyed. “That'sthelastthingyou'regonnasaytomebeforyyyyyOUUUUUUUUU-”!

Her mind was derailed by the unceremonious thrust of your cock going balls-deep into her wet, dripping pussy in one quick lunge. Her knuckles go white in your hands as her toes spread out, legs straight up an stiff as a board. She's trying to wrench her hands free of yours to wrap them around your head, and you decide to let her. As her pre continues to squirt out of her engorged cunt, you instead opt to lace in your fingers with her toes, and push her legs straight down against her modest tits, feet dangling just above either side of her head.

Rukia starts to scream at that, voice rising and falling along with your thrusts. She didn't know her body was capable of this kind of flexibility, and it was almost frightening in her mind. You thought her first time would hurt, but it seems that you did a good enough job preparing her that it wasn't an issue. As you speed up, the new angle is allowing you to thrust even deeper into her, the tip of your cock now tapping her cervix.

You humor yourself with the dream of breaking through into her womb. Had she been more cognizant, she would likely have called you out on the obvious “anime porno bullshit.” As it was, Rukia was a drooling, snotty mess, her purple eyes rolled back so far into her head that you could barely see anything but the whites, incapable of saying anything. Arms now dangling limp and uselessly at her side, you think tears are streaming down her face, only to realize that the position you have her in is causing her quim to spray all over her face with every pound.

Worried about some getting in her eyes and ruining the mood, you push her legs together, crossing her feet at the ankles and slinging them over your left shoulder. Her toes are scrunched up so hard that you're worried she's gonna cut off the circulation to them.

Not really an easy trip to the infirmary to explain.

Her girl cum is now spraying out against her garter belt, likely ruining it. Rukia is too far out of it to say anything, but you realize she's already cum a couple times, the new angle making it easier to feel her cunt muscles clench up around your cock. Not done with the night yet, not to mention the pressure of her thighs now heightening your pleasure with every outward pull, you let go and start filling the condom up with heated spunk. You were backed up from your early ejaculation being held up by the unavoidable awkwardness of the situation, and if there's one thing you ARE proud of (not so much when you have to deal with it alone), it's your production volume.

The condom fills up fast, spurt after spurt expanding the latex out past what it's usually meant to even take. You pull out of Rukia's stretched pussy, feeling her lips grip the rubber around your dick, like it was trying to suck it back in. As you reach the tip, the condom starts sliding off from the lubrication of her cunt juices, the inflated tip of the condom unable to remove itself from her clenching muff without assistance.

You reach down and peel it off of your dick, careful to hold the back end of the condom closed after removing it. Sliding a finger into either side of her pussy, you slowly pull at the condom while spreading her out. It comes loose with a satisfying POP, causing a rush of Rukia's quim to pool out onto the comforter behind it. You stare at her cunt, amazed at the sight. It's twitching and red, and her hole is hollowed out to the size of your dick, not closing up at any discernible speed. You suppose it'll seal up again as her body relaxes.

Rukia juts up, having apparently passed out for a moment at the end there. Everything below the waist is too sore for her to move, so she lifts her neck up from the pillow to look down at her crotch. You've placed the condom below her stomach, keeping it pinched.

“This could have all been in you right here.” You grin. Eyes falling on the condom, disbelief is shown on her face. “Now...that...haaaa,” her head falls back onto the pillow, neck to sore from when she had it craning back mid fuck, “is some....fucking anime porno bullshit.”

“Now though, it's going to be going right about...here.” She feels you slide the bulging condom a few inches up, resting it on her stomach. “If I had to guess, that is”.

Rukia couldn't help but laugh, now understanding why you'd felt the need to use the rubber. She feels you slide the wet, jizz filled condom across her stomach, over her tits, under her neck, and over to her lips. Feeling like some kind of perverted slut, Rukia sticks out her tongue and begins to lick along the latex surface, cum sloshing around inside. She cradles the underside of it, as you slowly started rotating towards her mouth. When it reach the right angle, you let go of the end, letting you spunk slowly slide down her tongue and towards the back of her throat. She tilts her head forward a little, so she can catch the rest in her mouth without swallowing.

Once the condom is empty, Rukia lets it rest in her mouth for a few seconds, letting it gape open, eyes closed as she swirls her tongue around. Finally, she closes her mouth, gulps, and opens it again revealing a mouth that anyone who didn't know better would call as pristine as a human mouth can be.

Still fairly out of it, tears not yet wiped off her smiling face, she moans out an “all goooooone” before her head falls back onto the pillow again.

You brush your hand against the side of her face. “Tired out? I'll understand if you need to rest.”

Rukia shook her head with more energy than she seemed to have left. “Don't you dare. We're not done yet. Or did you forget you promised to take both of my virginities tonight? I don't want to loose it after some drunken party.”

“Hadn't forgotten,” you chuckle, “just want to make sure you're up for it.”

“Fuck yes, just....you're gonna have to do all the work. 'The mind is willing, but the flesh is weak'” she spat out mockingly, doing her best to hold back a laugh at her dumb joke.

You eye her from the side. “Really? Now”?

“Oh puh-LEEZ. If I can't make dumb nerd joke while we're fucking, there's going to be problem.”

“That's a bible quote, Rukia.”

Her brows furrow. “Shit, I thought that was, like, Babylon 5.”

“You also got it wrong, it's 'The spirit is willing.'”

“...Are you correcting me on bible versus in bed, you hypocrite? Turn me around, grab some lube and...give it to me. In the ass...”

At a loss as to why she didn't want to say “fuck my ass” like she did when she'd requested it last month, you don't feel like bringing it up. “Can't turn yourself around, eh”?

She groaned. “Stop being smug and just flip me over.”

Even if she wasn't so small it's be easy to flip her. There's an obscene amount of sweat underneath her, and she plops back down with loud squish. She's a site to behold, clear ejaculate still trickling out of her abused cunt as her pert ass invites you in. Rukia's own sweat below her hasn't escaped her notice, and she seems enamored with rubbing her nose in it to sniff in, even giving the comforter a slow lick.

You hold back the urge to comment. Just because she's can't bite your dick again tonight doesn't mean she can't do it later.

You grab the last condom from the nightstand, glad you brought two in case one of them broke, pretty happy with the use you got out of the first one. Rukia had already thoroughly cleaned herself out before you began, right before she'd walked out of the restroom sporting the sexy accents you'd requested. With that out of the way, you reach into the drawer and pull out a bottle of lube. Reaching down and spreading her ass cheeks, you slide the tip of the bottle into her pucker hole and tip the bottle straight up, and begin to pour the entirety of the 370 milliliter bottle into her ass.

“That feels...whoa...kind of nice...how...what hell, how much are you pouring in there”?

“Enough.”

“How much is enough”?

“Can't have enough. Why not go all out? I can just buy more.”

“This feels so weird.” she moans out, tooo tired to argue with you.

You toss the empty bottle to the side of the room Rukia's head is faced. Squinting through the light of the desk lamp, she make out the side of the bottle. “Best Soup Japan”, with a generic picture of an anime girl on the side.

“I can't believe you just poured over 300 milliliters of moe girl lube into my ass.” she deadpanned into the pillow. You place another pillow underneath her stomach, raising her ass into the air.

“I use what works! You should probably keep your face in that pillow, by the way.”

Rukia groaned. “Yeah, no shit.”

“Well I should sure hope not”!

“I. Cannot. Believe you just said thhhhhHHHHHHAT-”!

You were getting a kick out of silencing her with your cock, and not even having to put it in her mouth to do so. She slams her face back into the pillow, screaming as you manage to push your cock in a bit further each time with quick thrusts. Rukia is stretching the sheets with her toes, dragging her feet pointed down against the comforter, back and forth in a rhythm. She's placed her arms under the pillow, pressing on either side of her head, wrist turned at the end and gripping the pillow from the underside.

As you pound against her, she breaths out a grunt with every inward thrust. “AH! AH! AH! AH! AH! AH! HHHHHNNNGGgggggahhhhhhhhhh...” she whines out one final time, as your pelvis sits flush with her ass, finally getting the last bit in.

Neither of you move for about three minutes, just letting her stretched ass get used to the size of the pole filling it. Rukia lets out a whine, and begins wiggling her little butt back and forth.

You move your mouth up to her ear. Her face is still pressing hard into the pillow, having not moved an inch the entire time, other than the heavy rise and fall of her slow breathing. “You ready to keep going”?

“Yeah,” you hear her muffled voice coming through the pillow, “yeah go. Just...don't pull out to far. It...it makes me feel to empty. Keep it in....please.”

“I can manage that.” You pull her arms out from under the pillow, and once again lace your fingers together, this time from behind. You don't stretch her arms up, instead opting to squeeze tight as you start pounding her ass at the fastest speed so far tonight. You barely pull out, giving her lightning fast short thrusts, her ass jiggling out of control with the the slams you're forcing into it. The lube is doing its job wonderfully.

She's letting out one long, drawn out moan now, and without being able to see her face you can't tell what condition she's actually in. It doesn't really matter, as the tightness of Rukia's anal muscles proved too much even for you. You let loose with a grunt, filling up the last condom to about the same volume as before.

Every inch of Rukia's body is covered in sweat, both yours and hers alike. You manage to slowly ease yourself out of her ass, which is proven difficult even with the lube. As the tip of the condom reaches her puckered ass, even Best Soup Japan isn't able to give it the final slide it needs to pull out the overflowing rubber. You slide it off, careful to hold it closed yet again, but you can't manage to get your fingers in there to pry her open and slide it out without bursting it.

Before you can let some jizz out to give you an easier time, Rukia finally speaks. “Still feel so stretched...it feels so good...” Well, if she liked it...

You tie a knot at the end, leaving the cum-filled condom embedded in her ass for the time being. She'd deal with it later.

You look down now that you've pulled out. Rukia's ass is humping at an alarmingly fast rate into the pillow you'd placed below her, seemingly without her even realizing it, like a muscle spasm. The pillow itself is drenched, and you've just got to figure out a way to get this place cleaned up yourself before the maids come in the morning and you die of embarrassment.

“I'm done,” she states, “so done. We're done. I love you and you made me come like a fucking animal.”

“That seems like a bit of an exaggeration.”

“You couldn't see my face in that pillow. If you had, you probably would have stopped and reached for your cellphone to take a picture.”

You cock an eyebrow. “Seriously”?

“Full. On. Ahegao. Straight up.” She looks like she's high right now, with that grin on her face.

“I don't know what that means.”

“You will soon enough, if I have anything to say about it.”

“I don't doubt it.” You rub the back of your head. “You think you can stay awake for a few more minutes”?

“...Are you trying to kill me here”?

“No, you don't have to do anything. Just let me indulge a little bit more.”

“Well, you didn't say anything when I was licking my own sweat,” Rukia pondered, “so knock yourself out.”

You grab Rukia's left leg. Bringing it up, you give the sole of the foot a slow lick, before sucking on each toe one at a time, letting each one go with a pop, before repeating on the other foot.

Rukia couldn't help but giggle as she looked back behind her at you. “You know, 'foot fetish' is pretty amateur hour on the kink list, I don't know why you thought I would mind.”

“I'm so glad you approve,” you shoot back sarcastically. “I'll keep that in mind for the future.”

“Man, I bet you were about to lose your mind when I was all but stomping on your dick earlier.”

Ignoring her snarky remark, you hold the soles of her feet together, rub some of the lube dripping out of her ass onto your cock, and begin thrusting between them. You come very quickly, still overly sensitive, shooting ropy strands of semen along her ass and back, pulling away just in time to land one last spurt onto her heels.

Finally reaching the limit of you exhaustion, you scoot up the bed to Rukia, pulling her limp body against your chest. It's too hot for the covers, not that they'd do any good soaked through as they were. You pull her up and she pushes her face against your chest, the slowing of her breathing indicating she was just about ready to pass out.

Just before you doze off, she mumbles. “I'll give you a foot-job...anytime. Just ask.”

What a woman. “Mmmhmmm, goodnight”.

“And...stop washing under the foreskin...my job now...” Rukia gives your nipple a lick before you hear her start snoring, finally falling asleep.

How romantic.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to follow me on my Tumblr, and feel free to kudos or comment!
> 
> http://kinkynokyoukai.tumblr.com/


End file.
